Executions That Never Were
by Nadkins4567
Summary: What if the murders in the games were different? Characters who never killed in the games would be executed and those that did would survive. These are executions I made up and are therefore not canon.


Gang of Puppets - Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko

A.N- This is a fan made execution created by me. Danganronpa and its Characters belong to Kodaka. Which character without a canon execution do you want to see next. The character can be from Trigger Happy Havok, Goodbye Despair, or V3.

Mahiru was dead. Peko had killed her on his behalf. Peko was dead. It was his final act of kindness that he showed the only one that cared about him on this island. Hajime and Chiaki had found out Peko was the blackened thanks to those water bottles in the trash can. Monokuma's executions were far too cruel, and Fuyuhiko would not sacrifice the entire class to prevent it. Fuyuhiko had a kind heart, despite being a yakuza. A single bullet to the head. An instant death. Fuyuhiko is now the blackened.

The trial was fairly short. He had mercy killed Peko in his own cottage. He confessed to killing Peko and to being the one who tried to kill Mahiru. No matter what he may say, Fuyuhiko could not sacrifice everyone else to survive. It was time to vote. He voted for himself. He blindly rushed to avenge his sister and now he would pay the price.

Monokuma laughed his sickening laugh. "Once again you are correct. The blackened who killed Peko Pekoyama is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." His classmates looked at him with pity. Even now they were treating him like a kid.

Fuyuhiko got mad. He knew what would happen after he killed. He killed because he knew. "Don't fucking look at me like that!" He yelled at them. "Can't a man take responsibility for his actions without being pitied!"

There was person who did not look at him with pity. Hiyoko's eyes showed all the hatred in world. "How dare you kill big sister Mahiru! I hope you rot in hell! I won't be satisfied until you are so dead that we can't recognize that babyface of yours!" She spat at him.

Fuyuhiko turned to Monokuma. "Why don't you fucking start already!" He growled. "If you want to see despair, then look somewhere else. I fucking knew what happened after I killed." He then turned to his classmates. "My last name is Kuzuryuu. My first name is pronounced Fu-yu-hi-ko. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am truly sorry. It was my sin from the beginning. I couldn't let Peko pay such a brutal price as this execution. I never needed a tool. I only needed her. In the end, I guess we dragged each other to our deaths."

Monokuma laughed his playfully sadistic laugh. "It's time for what you have all been waiting for. For the Super High School Level Yakuza, I've prepared a very special punishment." The black and white bear said excitedly as his prepared to hit the button with his hammer. "It's punishment time!"

Fuyuhiko didn't even scream as a metal clasp grabbed his neck and dragged him out of the trial room. When he was finally released, Fuyuhiko found himself in a field that never seemed to end. He heard the sound of many footsteps. Approaching him from behind was a gang of puppets in Yakuza attire, and they were all holding guns.

In the corner of his eye, Fuyuhiko saw a familiar figure. It was Peko. Though his mind told him that she was dead, his heart took over. Fuyuhiko began to run towards the figure of Peko with the gang of puppets in fast pursuit.

Fuyuhiko stood in horror when he finally reached her in the realization that it was Peko's corpse. Her arms and legs had been tied up with strings and Monokuma was controlling her like a puppet. "You! How dare you turn her body into a fucking puppet!" He yelled. "Peko... I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Fuyuhiko collapsed to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face. So this is what despair feels like.

The gang of puppets slowly and surely grew closer and closer to Fuyuhiko. He turned to look at the approaching gang of puppets. Each and every last puppet took the same form, the form of his little sister. His little sister for whose sake he was willing to kill. His little sister whom he loved. His Super High School Level little sister. "I'm sorry..." He muttered as the puppets each pointed their gun at him and pulled the trigger.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was no more.


End file.
